The legend
by Forever Cullen
Summary: A group of digger go in search, wanting to find the place where Camelot once stood, to one particular digger,what he searches for is so much more...


**THE LEGEND**

**A/N: I want to say Thank you to allthingsmaigcal for the summary and for reading this over before I posted it. I love ya girl x**

**SUMMARY: A group of digger go in search, wanting to find the place where Camelot once stood, to one particular digger, what he searches for is so much more.**

Many had tried and failed to find the place Camelot once stood, to find King Arthur's grave, to prove that it was not just a legend but all Legends are born from truth and yet no one had been able to prove this great Legend.

But in 2012 a man like no other will do what it takes to find Camelot and to be reunited with the man he loves.

"Arthur, are you sure this is the right place?" Morgana asked looking round at the rubble.

Arthur smiled at his sister, he knew this was the right place but couldn't really come out and say it, and many had gone crazy trying to find Camelot.

"I think so, Yes" Arthur replied

"So how are you Morgana?" Arthur asked as they set up camp.

"I'm good; Leon is more than I could ever ask for." Morgana smiled

"That's wonderful sister" Arthur smiled

"I still find myself praying to Emrys for forgiveness but as I told Gaius I don't know why I need forgiveness" Morgana said sadly.

Arthur sighed. He knew why she asked for forgiveness, why he caught her begging to redemption but Arthur could never bring himself to tell her, he knew what the truth would do to her.

"Gaius thinks that I did a great evil in a past life." Morgana continued.

"What do you think?" Arthur asked.

"I think he's right, I once felt a darkness inside of me, but when I prayed for help, for guidance Emrys helped me see right." Morgana informed him.

"Morgana…"

"I know, but he helps, the god of Magic helped me gain control of my visions and I felt him guide my hand to safety" Morgana sat down.

"Do you really think Camelot once stood here?" Morgana asked

"Can't you feel it Morgana" Arthur asked

"Feel what?"

"The ground is buzzing. Your meant to be magic, you can't tell me you don't feel it" Arthur questioned

Arthur watched as Morgana closed her eyes before a smiled appeared on her face.

"The ground is alive with Magic"

"Camelot is the land of magic Morgana" Arthur smirked

Morgana just laughed

"Do you think we'll find it?"

"Find what?" Arthur asked

"King Arthur's tomb stupid" Morgana replied

"With any luck we'll find something" Arthur smiled.

Arthur knew they would, it was the whole reason he was here in the first place because it was finally time to bring back lover back to life and to restore Camelot.

"Shall we start looking then?" Morgana asked

"Sure you round up the team, I just need to finish unpacking my bag" Arthur replied

"Okay" and with that said Morgana walked out of his tent.

Arthur pulled out a small wooden box with a golden Dragon carved into the wood, carefully Arthur pulled out a small chain from around his neck and used the small key to unlock the box, inside was a beautiful silver ring in the shape of a dragon, carefully Arthur placed the ring onto his wedding Ring where it once was before closing the box and placing it carefully back in the bag.

Arthur walked over out the tent and over to Morgana and smiled.

"Alright Team, we're looking for anything that can lead us to the finally resting place of the 'once and future King' try to look for anything that leads underground, they would have wanted to keep his body safe and well hidden" Arthur informed his team.

A few moments later Lancelot came running over to Arthur "Arthur I think me and Gwen found something"

"Show me" Arthur ordered and followed Lancelot

"Right over here, we found what we thought to be just rocks but when I tried to move then we noticed that in fact it was a stone door hidden in the ground" Lancelot said in wonder.

Arthur smiled; he could feel his whole body coming to life and knew that he was in the right place.

"Let's open it" Arthur ordered and grabbed a crow bar.

"I tried that Arthur I couldn't get the rock to even crack" Lancelot replied.

Arthur hit the crow bar to the side of the stone door that was indeed the opening, Arthur made sure that his ring came into contact with the small gap in the door and smiled when the door gave and opened.

"But how?" Lancelot asked shocked

"I guess I just have the magical touch" Arthur joked.

Arthur grabbed his torch but before he could make a step forwards he heard his name being called out.

Turning he came face to face with Morgana "I'm going down with you" Morgana informed him grabbing her torch.

Carefully Arthur, Morgana and Lancelot made their way down the stone steps.

"It looks as If the Steps were carved into the earth" Lancelot informed him shocked

It didn't take them very long to get to the end of the stone staircase, once they stepped off the last step they found themselves in a large underground chamber and there in the middle a stone tomb.

Arthur quickly walked over and wiped the cobwebs off before he smiled.

"Have we found it" Lancelot asked

Morgana walked close and read out loud the markings on the tomb. "It's in the language of the old religion, I can translate it." Morgana smiled.

"Here lays King Emrys of Camelot and Beloved husband to King Arthur" Morgana stopped and looked up.

"This can't be right, King Arthur married Gwen only her to betray him with Lancelot." Morgana replied.

"Still isn't Emrys your god? Wouldn't you like to have proof that he is real?" Lancelot asked.

"I don't think it's a good idea, we wouldn't want Emrys to be mad" Morgana said worried.

"What do you say Arthur?" Lancelot asked turning to look at his friend, who hadn't moved at all.

"We're opening it" Arthur answered

"WHAT! No I won't let you" Morgana yelled.

Arthur noticed his sister's eyes started to glow gold as he placed his hand on the stone tomb he felt the magic that lived with the stone protect him.

Morgana had meant to throw her brother away from the tomb but her magic just bounded off her brother and hit her sending her flying into the wall.

"Morgana!" Lancelot yelled and ran over to the sleeping beauty.

Arthur placed his other hand on the stone tomb and smiled.

"Arthur just what is going on?" Lancelot yelled.

"They say Legends are born from truth but really they are born from lies. King Arthur never married Gwen, Never died in battle because of a broken heart; Merlin was never an old crazy fool. In fact he was a young raven haired beauty." Arthur spoke without taking his eyes off the tomb.

"You know how the legend said it's Merlin that waits for Arthur to be reborn? Well that's a complete lie. It's me that has to wait, for years I've tried to find Camelot to wake him, to be with him. I always felt him with me but I missed his touch, his voice, his deep blue eyes but most of all I missed the way he made me feel. And now my wait is finally over." Arthur smiled as the tears ran down his face.

"I don't understand Arthur, you're not making sense." Lancelot replied.

"In the fight against Morgana and Mordred it's not me that falls. While I fought Mordred, Morgana cursed Merlin. He was meant to die a slow and painful death, me watching over him helpless but that's not what happened. In fact all her curse did was put him to sleep. I wanted to wake him but Morgana had made it so that the curse could only be broke with Mordred's soul was no more. I had this place built to keep him safe for me. I've been alive for so long now that sometimes I just wished the legend to be true and then I would feel bad because that would meant Merlin would have to wait for me."

"Of course I got rid of Mordred 300 years ago but I couldn't find Camelot until a few months ago. You have no idea of the pain I felt knowing that the curse was breaking and that my husband was waiting for me to wake him and knowing that you can't because you don't know where Camelot is." Arthur sobbed.

Lancelot didn't know what to say, He believed Arthur, the pain in his voice was far to real to be faked.

Arthur looked down at his hands and smiled. "Time to wake up love, there's a whole new world for you to see." And with that Arthur slowly raised his hands, the lid of the stone Tomb moving with Arthur, Arthur moved his hands forwards and the stone lid moved forwards before falling to the ground.

There inside the stone tomb was a raven haired young man dressed in a worn brown jacket, a red neck scarf, blue top and brown pants.

Arthur leaned inside and took hold of one of Emrys hands, while his other hand stroked his cheek.

"Time to open those beautiful eyes, it's been far too long my love" Arthur wished before leaning down and placed his lips onto Emrys cold ones.

Merlin slowly blinked his eyes open and smiled as he saw his king standing over him.

"You finally came." Merlin's eyes started to water.

"I told you I would find you again." Arthur smiled kissing Merlin once more.

Arthur helped Merlin out of his tomb; Arthur quickly picked Merlin up once he saw that his warlock was far too weak to stand.

"Shall we go home?" Arthur smiled.

"Please." Merlin whispered and rested his head on Arthur's chest.

Lancelot watched as Arthur and Merlin were surrounded by a white light before disappearing.

Morgana moaned "What the hell happened?"

"I think the tome was protected by magic" Lancelot answered.

Lancelot helped Morgana up and watched as she walked over to the closed tomb.

"What does it say?" Lancelot asked

"Here lays King Arthur a waiting for to time Albion is in need." Morgana smiled "We found it! We found Camelot!" She screamed.

Arthur looked out of his window and down into the courtyard. He knew no one would remember him being at the dig site, and he couldn't help but smile.

"So what does this strange world have to offer?" Merlin asked from the bed.

"The outside world does not matter. It's been far long since I just held you in my arms. Tomorrow I will show you the world you helped to build." Arthur replied moving over to the bed.

"I have missed you dearly Arthur" Merlin smiled as Arthur lay down and drew Merlin into his arms until his head was resting on the other man's chest.

"As have I Merlin, We shall never be apart again." Arthur promised.

**THE END!**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review!**


End file.
